


You Seem Too Far From View

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [14]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: (sort of!), F/M, Past Lives, Reader-Insert, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "What do you mean? Didn't you say we knew each other rather well? That we were...together even?" The entire thing sounds scandalous at best but also rather...enticing.
Relationships: Robert Lutece/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Kudos: 5





	You Seem Too Far From View

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

He's watched her stumble over her words the first time they meet over and over, he says and she of course doesn't believe him. She never does, not the first time.

Sometimes she's impressed when he knows her name, and sometimes (this time included) she isn't. "Anyone could know that," (Y/N) huffs lightly, a bit upset to be stalled on her errant but curious all the same about this tall, handsome man that claims to be her soulmate. "Tell me something that isn't so easy to find out by asking around."

Robert straightens up, and looks at her beautiful eyes. "Your favorite season is winter, although there's never any snow in Columbia. You enjoy pies although pumpkin tends to make you ill. You want children, three or four."

Her eyes light up slightly. Is he really telling the truth? How could he be...it doesn't matter how advanced they are compared to a lot of the world. It doesn't matter that they have the Prophet, or the Lamb. Existing in so many universes is simply impossible.

Still he continues. "You wanted to be a writer, (Y/N) which would be a respectable enough career but your mother convinced you to become a schoolteacher so you write in your spare time. Is that satisfactory, or shall I keep going?"

The gingers eyes have a glint of mischief running through them. Or perhaps it's just the sunlight. "No," she's stammering again. "No, that's quite enough for now, thank you. Its still a bold claim, though to expect me to beloved that we know each other so well. After all, you may know me, but I know nothing about you."

He smiled and gave a mock bow, knowing full well what came next. "Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Robert Lutece, and in several universes, we are more than simply acquaintances. However this isn't what I've come to talk to you about. I wanted you to come with me, although I see that may take some convincing on my part."

Robert Lutece. She quite liked it, as it seemed to suit him well. He was moving far too quickly with things like this. He already knows her name (and far more than that, it seems) so she doesn't bother to introduce herself. "Yes, I'd think that it will. Would I be able to see all universes like you, if I came with you though?"

Robert nodded. "Yes, although it's a bit more difficult than that. I'm afraid you'll have to go through the machine that got you to Columbia in the first place and well...you'll see I suppose. I'm afraid I'm coming off a bit rushed. It's unfortunate, but we've never gotten quite this far before. Usually something prohibits us from even speaking about it."

It seemed that his sanity was still up in the air. Whatever he knew about her didn't change the fact that he sounded insane. However it also didn't change the fact that she wanted very, very badly to believe him. Perhaps that made her lonely, or perhaps a part of her knew that they'd met before and wanted to trust him. Now she was sounding crazy.

"What do you mean? Didn't you say we knew each other rather well? That we were...together even?" The entire thing sounds scandalous at best but also rather...enticing.

"Ah, yes but that was a different universe. Ended 1909, with my death. As much as I abhor sounding like one of those awful clichés in those books my sister reads, I missed you and wanted to find you again."

How much would it matter to her if this strange (yet not unattractive and seemingly well learned) man took her away to wherever he was from? Had he said something about a sister, before? Where would such people, living between universe's reside? There was not much for her in Columbia, it was as hopeless as it had ever been.

"Are you worrying? I can't say anything to further assure you, can I? If anything would help, I assure you I wouldn't mind trying."

Was she that obvious? "I appreciate the gesture, I but really don't think so. I'll be more certain once I...I don't know, see more solid proof I suppose." To his credit, Robert did not look the slightest bit discouraged. "I'll come with you, though. I think I trust you. And maybe its strange but its just one of those things that I somehow feel like I know."

He smiled so sincerely and sweetly, and again she knew that he wouldn't harm her. Robert held out his arm for her to take and (Y/N) grasped it tightly (perhaps too tightly, but he was still smiling, so she wasn't sure). And they headed off, leaving Columbia behind for as long as it would leave them be.


End file.
